


The Guardians

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [2]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Character of Faith, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Religion, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was ancient, but still a young man, lost and overwhelmed, until a convoluted path brought him to Silvia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guardians

He was ancient, but still a young man, lost and overwhelmed, until a convoluted path brought him to Silvia. There weren't many who understood him - she wasn't sure she did, not entirely, but nevertheless they shared a bond. Sirris was a living link to an age she never expected to see through human eyes. He was troubled, restless, betrayed, his memories strained and distant, but she was still glad to learn what she could from him, to teach him in return. She knew he would fall in love with her long before he said anything - it didn't take a seer.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
